


J’écris

by smorestxllison



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison
Summary: J’ai écrit cette chanson au sujet de mon habitude d’ecrire dans mon cahier quand ma vie semble difficile.I wrote this song about my lovely habit of writing in my journal whenever life gets tough.TW: brief mentions of implied death/suicideLa chanson n’est pas écrivant pour cela, mais après que je l’ai lu quelquefois, j’ai compris comment elle peut-être voir dans ce moyen. Alors, je dois incluer ces mots pour dire “fais attention!”The song wasn't written with that in mind, but after proofing it a few times I realized how it could be interpreted that way, so I had to include the warning.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	J’écris

**Author's Note:**

> I translated for the non-French speakers. I usually write my stories in English, but poetry is a whole different mindset and French had a much better rhythm for this specific piece. You'll understand what I mean if you read the translation because it seems very choppy and lacking a clear meter.
> 
> Je la traduis pour les gens qui ne parlent pas français. Normalement, j’écris mes contes en anglais, mais la poésie est un idéal complètement differente et la français avait la meilleure rhythme pour cette chanson. Vous comprendrez si vous lisez la traduction parce qu’il semble un peu irrégulier sans un metre clair.

Je t'ai attendu tous les jours, mais tu n'es jamais venue  
Cela m'a rendu triste, mais j'espère toujours  
Je me tourne vers mon cahier  
et j'écris

J'écris de mes rêves, j'écris de l'amour  
J'écris de ma vie, sans toi  
J'écris sur ton âme, à côté de mon âme  
J'écris cette chanson amoureuse de toi

J'entends ta voix, je vois tes yeux  
Ils sont les plus jolis  
Tu es comme la mer à l'aube, calme et gentille

J'écris de mes rêves, j'écris de l'amour  
J'écris de ma vie, sans toi  
J'écris sur ton âme, à côté de mon âme  
J'écris cette chanson amoureuse de toi

Un coeur, une fille, l'amour, la mort  
Je pense que je suis le plus triste  
Tu es comme la mer à l'aube, sympa et douce

J'écris de mes rêves, j'écris de l'amour  
J'écris de ma vie, sans toi  
J'écris sur ton âme, à côté de mon âme  
J'écris cette chanson amoureuse de toi

Un fracas, un cri, des larmes, une pensée atroce  
Elle veut disparaître  
J'ai couru très vite, mais pas assez vite  
Elle est tombée et je ne la reverrais plus jamais

J'écris de mes rêves, j'écris de l'amour  
J'écris de ma vie, sans toi  
J'écris sur ton âme, à côté de mon âme  
J'écris cette chanson amoureuse de toi

2/24/2018

ENGLISH TRANSLATION

I waited for you every day, but you never came  
It made me sad, but I still hoped  
I turn to my journal  
And I write.

I write of my dreams, I write of love  
I write of my life without you  
I write of your soul next to mine  
I write this song in love of you

I hear your voice, I see your eyes  
They are the most beautiful  
You are like the sea at dawn, calm and gentle

I write of my dreams, I write of love  
I write of my life without you  
I write of your soul next to mine  
I write this song in love of you

A heart, a girl, love, death  
I find myself to be the most heartbroken  
You are like the sea at dawn, soft and sweet

I write of my dreams, I write of love  
I write of my life without you  
I write of your soul next to mine  
I write this song in love of you

A crash, a cry, tears, a terrible thought  
She wishes to disappear  
I ran so far, but not fast enough  
She fell, and I would never see her again

I write of my dreams, I write of love  
I write of my life without you  
I write of your soul next to mine  
I write this song in love of you


End file.
